


Sweeter Than Despair

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: But Like Pre-Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, Nightmares, Trevor is there too but he's asleep the whole time what a useless asshole amirite, not really romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: After waking up from a nightmare, Sypha hesitates to seek comfort from her companions.





	Sweeter Than Despair

~ Sweeter Than Despair ~

Sypha's reintroduction to the waking world is sudden and jarring, the nightmare clinging to the edges of her consciousness. Instinctively she looks for her grandfather among the huddled forms around her in the dark, before reality catches up with her mind and she recalls that she is no longer among her family.

Seeking comfort from either of her two current companions seems a risky venture. If she were to go and curl up next to Trevor, would he even wake up enough to notice she was there? And if he did, would he put his arm around her or push her away? Or spout off some sarcastic line which would only make her feel worse?

As for Alucard, he is always so distant... At least with Trevor, she has a reasonable expectation of what his reactions might be. She does not yet know the dhampir well enough to predict his response, and is therefore more reluctant to approach him - even though he is already awake.

In any case, it seems insensitive to say 'I miss my family' to either of them, in light of their own situations.

"Sypha," Alucard's voice cuts through her internal monologue, low and smooth. "What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare," she answers, whispering to avoid waking Trevor, yet wishing her voice sounded stronger as she says it.

Of course Alucard noticed the way she looked around when she woke up, as if searching for something that wasn't there... and her aggrieved expression upon not finding it.

"It's alright," he says softly, moving to kneel beside her. "It was just a dream."

He opens out his arms in clear invitation.

She hesitates a moment before accepting, more out of surprise than anything.

"It's alright," he reassures her as his arms close around her. "I'm here."

~end~


End file.
